Stuck in the Middle
by KoryandrStar
Summary: Korra accidentally accesses the spirit world for the first time. Kataang. Their situation makes me want to cry, so I wrote this to make you equally sad. One-shot, not Beta'd.


Moral of the story: I hate my life and this situation makes me want to cry.

**Pairing: Kataang**

* * *

><p>She stepped back. Infront of her she saw her body, and she saw Bolin trying to stir her, saw his hand on her shoulder, but she couldn't feel it. She couldn't feel anything, aside from...peace? Tranquility? A rare feeling actually, usually it was excitement, or anger, rarely peace. Tenzin walked into her room and he hushed Bolin's cries.<p>

"It's an Avatar thing." He simply said, which strangely seemed to calm the boy. "Go downstairs it's time for dinner." With that Bolin left the room and Korra saw Tenzin look her, well the other her, in the eye. "If you're still around, say Hello for me." Tenzin took her body from where it had collapsed on the ground and moved her over to the cot, laying a blanket over her.

"He's grown so much." Korra, startled, turned and saw somebody, errily familiar, behind her. He looked much like Tenzin, though this mans robes were more intricate, they wound around his lean form gracefully, yet spoke of his power. He had a beard along his jawline, brown, almost like hers yet darker. But the thing that made something click was the blue Henna along his hands and forehead.

"Where do I know you from? You look a lot like Tezin, but you're not him..." her voice trailed off and she crossed her, strangely transparent, arms across her chest, putting a finger to her lips. She tilted her head back, gazing at the man before her. He just looked at her, tilting his head, but instead of the confused look on her own face, he had an amused expression.

"You remind me of Sokka." He laughed slightly, stroking his beard. "The beard was his idea. I still regret growing it at times."

"Wait, Sokka?" Korra responded, she knew the name Sokka, everybody knew the name Sokka. "Sokka is...was Katara's brother..." As she spoke her masters name the mans expression changed from amused to pained. Then everything fell into place. She was surprised she hadn't realized it sooner.

"Which makes you, Avatar Aang." Korra felt a mix between excitement and nervousness in the pit of her stomach. This was Avatar Aang, the boy who united the world, saved it from the craziest man ever. 'Pheonix King Ozai' as he had called himself. Aang smiled, extending a hand to her.

"Pleasure to meet you Korra." She took his hand. "By the way, tell Tenzin I said to lighten up, he's been a bit harsh on you and himself lately. Just...make sure he knows it wasn't his fault. Do that for me, okay?"

"Of course Aang." The name felt strange on Korra's lips. What sould she call him? Mater, Avatar, your extremely Awesome-ness? Nothing felt right.

"Korra," she looked up as he said her name. "It's time for you to..." His sentence was cut off as somebody walked into her room. They both turned to look at the intruder and she heard Aang's breath hitch in his throat. Master Katara was there, her royal blue robes gracing her delicate figure. She was a gorgeous old woman, emphasis on the old and gorgeous, two terms not necessarily associated with one-another. The robes she wore were different than what she had worn down south. These were like the dresses Pema wore, but in her traditional blue colors.

Katara walked over to her unconscious form and traced the glowing blue of her nails and hair ribbons. She placed her hand over Korra's and closed her eyes. A strange feeling went through her arm and she saw Aang's robes pass through her body as he strode over to the bed. He sat down next to her body, laying his hand, in a way, over Katara's.

"Korra, if you're with him...Tell him I love him, just that. That's all I ask." Katara lay her head on her hands.

"Katara..." her previous incarnation said solemly, wiping what she assumed was tear away from his cheek. For a moment she wondered how it was possible, but was distracted by the look in his eyes. They were sad, so sad, but they were filled with an affectionate look. The kind her mother gave her, or the kind of look Katara had given her numerous times. It was love, and it was powerful.

"I'm always watching, I love you." He had said it so quietly she strained to hear, but she heard it. He swallowed, lay his head on her shoulder, then rose and turned back to Korra. "You need to go, it's not the right time." He walked infront of her.

"When will I know?"

"You just will." with that Aang placed his index finger on her forehead and the world around her blurred. She closed her eyes against the feeling and waited for it to stop. When she reopened her eyes she saw Katara's in front of her instead of Aang's.

"Master Katara?" she said, her voice hoarse. She gripped the older womans hand and, feeling the tangible skin beneath her own, shot up out of bed. Standing behind Katara was her predecessor, eyes sad, but a smile on his face.

"What is it...he's here..." Katara turned her head in the direction of Korra's gaze. She turned back however when the girl gripped her hand tighter.

"He loves you too, and he watches over you. He wanted you to know that." Korra said to the woman before her, catching the man in her peripheral vision. 'Thank you' he said, but she knew Katara wouldn't hear it. The woman in question grabbed Kora's face, laying a kiss on her forehead and pulling her into a hug.

"Tell Tenzin his dad thinks he's being a jerk to me, by the way." Korra said, her face buried in the woman's shoulder. Her body shook with laughter and Katara pulled away, wiping away at her cheeks.

"He would say that." A laugh was heard from the other side of the room and Korra looked up in time to see Aang fade into the air, waving slightly.


End file.
